Curiosity
by thehellowflower
Summary: Sirius is curious about kissing another boy and James is more than willing to satisfy this curiosity. But does it stop on just kissing? After all, we all know what sixteen-year-old boys are like, and both Sirius and James are not particularly good at restraining their inner need for adventure, are they, now?


Hello everyone! Here's a short SiriusxJames fanfic (obviously, from the Marauders era); it was supposed to be a one shot, but I might be adding some more chapters in the future if you like the story. Please, let me know in reviews what you think about it! Enjoy!

* * *

It all started when one day Sirius came back to their dorm, collapsing on James' bed with characteristic of him smugness. He told his friend about the scene he had just witnessed of two Ravenclaw boys kissing in a deserted classroom.

"I wonder what it's like" he mused.

James turned his head towards him and watch Sirius with curiosity for a moment.

"Wanna try?" he asked.

Sirius looked at him in surprise "To kiss a bloke?"

The raven hair boy lifted his eyebrow expectantly. After a moment, Sirius' eyes went a bit wider than they're usually were at the realization.

"To kiss _you_?" he asked. James just shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips "You serious mate?"

James' smirk widened "Nope, that's you" he chuckled when Sirius rolled his eyes at the bad joke "Come on, why not? You wanted to see how it is, right?"

"Sure, but-…" Sirius sat up and run his hand through his thick, silky hair.

"But what?" James asked, slowly pushing himself up to a sitting position, facing his friend.

Black shrugged "What if it's gonna be weird?"

"Why would it be? Are you that much of a bad kisser?" James teased. Sirius shoved his arm playfully, letting out a quiet "Idiot."

"You really want to do this?" he asked, searching the other boy's face for any signs of hesitation, but found none.

James just nodded his head "Let's try, Siri" he said with a grin.

They sat for a moment in silence, watching themselves, until finally, very slowly, they leaned in toward each other, but stopped right when their faces were about to touch. Their breaths mixed as they both were smiling with curiosity.

Finally, their lips met in an innocent but long kiss, simply pressing against each other. After a moment, they parted, leaving an inch of space between them. The boys chuckled under their breaths before leaning back in and this time kissing with more confidence. Their lips started to move against each other, caressing, gently massaging. They titled their heads to make the kiss more comfortable and avoid collision of their noses as they continued.

" 's good" Sirius breathed when he managed to separate their lips for a mere second.

"Yeah" James replied hurriedly, again pressing their lips together.

Their lips kept moving, brushing with more and more intensity. At some point during the kiss, James shifted forward and gently lowered Sirius on the bed, making the boy lie on his back and climbing on him.

They kissed slowly, with a certain gentleness but all hesitation forgotten. To both their disappointment, they eventually had to part for air.

"Fuck," Sirius panted out in his friend's mouth "I'm hard."

James stopped his ministrations and leaned back a bit to look at his friend. He looked down between their bodies and saw an evident bulge in the other's trousers, then turned his gaze up, back to Sirius' eyes.

"Yeah, me too" he whispered, his face serious and anticipating.

They looked into each other's eyes with a silent hesitation of what to do next until eventually their lips met again when James leaned in. As he did that, he slowly brought his lower body down on Sirius and rolled his hips.

Throaty groans left both mouths as their groins rubbed against each other.

"Fuck, do that again" Sirius gasped.

And James did. He rolled his hips once, twice more, listening to the noises his best friends was making, finding them surprisingly arousing, before he caught the other's lips in another kiss.

As they made out, James continued grinding their erections together, bringing them both to full hardness. He turned them over, so that Sirius was on top now, straddling him.

The gentle brushes of their lips changed into a passionate kiss as Sirius swiped his tongue across James' bottom lip and was granted access when James opened his mouth. Their tongues met for the first time, and both of them growled at the new sensation and started exploring each other's mouth.

In a half-second break from the kiss James managed to take a ragged breath against his friend's lips. "Your hips, Pads," he panted "Move your hips."

Without a moment of hesitation, Sirius rolled his hips. A spark of excitement shook his body and he couldn't help but moan into the other boy's mouth. The sound was rewarded with an equally excited noise coming from the back of James' throat. Within a minute, the movements of his hips became faster and he soon he was grinding on his friend in earnest.

Their lips didn't part for the shortest second, not even when James' hands reached up to Sirius' back, slowly travelling down, until they stopped at his backside. He grabbed the firm buttocks, noticing with satisfaction that they were perfectly rounded. He moved his hands a bit up and managed to slid them under the waistband and into Sirius' pants, grasping the bare arse cheeks and squeezing.

The action made Sirius yelp in surprise, or something else, and let out a prolonged moan when his friend fondled him. The hands on his bottom encouraged him to move his hips faster, and so they both focused on the feeling of sweet relief the friction was giving their aching erections.

Within minutes, both boys felt heat pooling low in their bellies. Even though, they didn't part to warn each other, but chose to continue the feverish movements and kissing. Soon, they both came hard, groaning into each other's mouth. The noises that were leaving Sirius only intensified James' orgasm, making him tighten his grip on his friend's arse, which in turn resulted in a soft whine from the boy.

When they finally came down from the haze, they collapsed on the bed. Both Gryffindors lay next to each other, panting heavily and catching their breaths as they stared at the ceiling.

Minutes passed until one of them spoke.

"Fuck," Sirius said, his breath still uneven "Did you…?"

"Yeah," James panted out "I'm guessing you too…?"

Padfoot nodded his head.

For a moment there was a silence between them, the room filled only with their heavy, ragged breaths.

"Well, I hope we've satisfied your curiosity" James said matter-of-factly, a wide grin spreading across his face.

They turned their heads to look at each other and suddenly broke into laughter.

"Bloody hell" Sirius chuckled.

James replied with just as loud laugh. He reached for his wand resting on the night stand and cast a quick cleaning spell that had them sigh with relief.

"Thanks, Prongs"

A wide grin appeared on James' face "For what? The spell or the wanking?"

"Idiot" Sirius laughed.

"What?" the raven-haired boy protested "We _did_ come after all" he wriggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Merlin, shut the bloody hell up" Sirius said jokingly, rolling his eyes.


End file.
